Szexi lábak
by MeronC
Summary: Rachnera és Kimihito szerelme :3
Rachnee unottan hallgatta a lentről felhangzó veszekedést, Suu és Papi vidám kacagását, ami felszűrődött a felújított lakásban. Nem volt kedve lemenni, hogy megnézze, hogy hogyan csépelik egymást azok az ütődöttek, s Kurusu hogyan próbálja meg lecsitítani őket, pedig a nap nagy részében igazán mulattató mutatványokat voltak képesek levágni azon vitázva, hogy ki legyen Kimihito felesége. S ez itt a legszomorúbb, hogy a fiú hiába van ott előttük, nem veszi észre, hogy a viták róla szólnak. Vagy csak nem akarja észre venni.

A póknő fordult egyet függőágyában, s a plafonra emelte vörös szemeit. Ráadásul most még egy vetélytárssal gazdagodott a díszes kompánia, Lala személyében, aki igazán rájuk hozta a szív rohamot a fejetlenségével, ami párosult azzal a bejelentéssel, hogy Kimihitonak közeleg a halála. Nem akarta beismerni, de nagyon aggódott a fiúért, eddig ő volt az egyedüli, aki nem rémült halálra a külseje miatt, nem akarta kihasználni. Törődött vele.

Nem zavarta, hogy Kurusu meghaljon, nem akart másik családhoz költözni. Akkor inkább menne haza a többi társa közé. Akkor legalább nem kéne állandóan vigyáznia mindenre, de Miss Smith nyomatékosan kijelentette, hogyha megint elszökik, akkor ott a vége. Nem fognak vele kedvesen, megértően bánni. Kegyetlenül hazatoloncolják. Ha meg ő maga szökik vissza, akkor visszahozzák és bíróság elé fog kerülni.

Nincs több húzása.

Óvatosan felkecmeregett a selyem puhaságú hálók közül, s előredőlt a felsőtestével. Nem fognak haragudni, ha most összecsomagol, s lejelentkezik annál az álszent, marcona nőnél? Bizonyára csak hisztiznek egy kiadósat, de nem fogják megállítani, ismeri már annyira az embereket és más fajú szörnyeket. Nem különböznek annyira a többitől.

Felvette a falatnyi ruhát, s megerősítette egy kisit a bőröndjének kapcsolóját. Legutóbb olyan hevesen dobta fel a padlásra Kimihito, hogy meglazult az egyik, s nem igazán akarta tartani magát. akkor látta igazán ingerültnek először, s azon nyomban megkötözte, s felcipelte a padlásszobába, hogy _játszanak_ egy kicsit. Akkor bevallotta, hogy szereti. Vagyis valami rémlett, hogy valami kedves dolgot mondott, de azt nem, hogy mit. Mondjuk jobb is, ha nem tudja. Biztos nagyon kínos lehetett a fiúnak. Meg számára is.

Komótosan nekilátott feltekerni a tengernyi hálót, amit nap, mint nap szőtt, gondos, alapos átgondolás miatt. Talán egy kicsit hagyhatna is nekik. Emléknek- Erre a gondolatra csúfondáros mosolyra húzódott a szája, s kuncogott egyet.

Már javában tartott az éjszaka, mikor végzett a fonalak feltekerésével, s a ruhái mellé rakta a bőröndbe. Jobb lesz így, nem fog több gondot okozni ennek a családnak. A biztonság érdekében hallgatózott egy pár percet, majd óvatosan lenyitotta a feljárója ajtaját, s csöndben leereszkedett. Lábait igyekezett a legóvatosabban, leghalkabban rakoskadni a nyekergős fapadlón, s szemeit szüntelenül az ajtókon tartotta, melyek mögött lakótársnői aludtak. Egy pillanatra megtorpant Kimihito ajtaja előtt, s csak meredt a barna fára, szemeibe makacs könnyek gyűltek, de gyorsan letörölte karmos kezeivel. Nem sírhat. _Egy szörnyeteg soha sem sír, csak nevet a kínokon_ \- mondta egyszer nagy bölcsen édesanyja, mikor megszülettek, s ez az eszébe vésődött. Pedig lehetetlen, hogy olyan dolgokra emlékezzünk, amiket egy csecsemő korunkban tettek, mondtak az emberünk körülöttünk.

Sietősen tova kopogott, s a lépcsőn leérve megállt a nappaliban. Valaki ült a sötét szoba egyik foteljában, s határozottan nem aludt.

-Rachnee?-kérdezte a mély férfi hang, neki pedig kihagyott egy ütemet a szíve.

-Édesem?-zavartan kuncogott egyet, s elfordította a fejét. Nem akart pont most Kimihitoba futni. Az felpattant az ülőalkalmatosságból, s közelebb lépett a póknőhöz.

-Miért van nálad a bőröndöd?-kérdezte Kurusu, s kezeit a nő vállaira helyezte. Azok egy pillanat múlva megremegtek, s Rachneeból előtört a zokogás.

-Nem... Nem akarlak megölni!- pityeregtek, s kezeivel magához húzta a megszeppent fiút. Az zavartan visszaölelt, s csendesen nyugtatni kezdte őt.

-Hé, nyugi. Nem fogok meghalni, nem foglak titeket itt hagyni.- berögzült mozdulatokkal kezdte simogatni a nő hátát ujjaival, másik kezével pedig a nő levendula szín hajába túrt. Az még jobban elkeseredett, s a fehér ingbe temette arcát, szemeit erősen lehunyta.- Miért ölnél meg?- kérdezett rá Kurusu, s meglapogatta a kecses hátat.

-Mert... Mert egy undorító szörny vagyok.-válaszolt a sírástól reszelős hangon Rachnee, s rájőve, hogy ki az, kit ölelget, igyekezett elhúzódni. Kimihito nem engedte, szorosabban ölelte át, nem engedte el. Röviden kuncogott egyet, s arcát az illatos hajba temette.

-Nem vagy undorító szörny.-mondta lágy hangon, s kicsit engedett a fogáson, hogy eltávolodva az egyik pár vörös szembe nézzen.- Te egy nagyszerű pókasszony vagy, aki igyekszik a teste ellenére is, de nem sérülést okozni az embereknek. És ez mutatja, hogy nem vagy szörnyeteg.- Rachnee szemeiből még jobban elkezdtek folyni a könnyek, s megingatta a fejét.

-Mit eszel rajtam?-utalt egy kicsit romantikusabb irányba, s Kimihito végre értette a célzást. Elvörösödött, de vigyorogva nézett végig a nőn.

-A szexi lábakat.- mondta, s ajkait egy röpke pillanatra a halvány rózsaszín ajkakra simította.- Meg téged.- újra összeérintette őket, s nem hagyta abba a csókot, melybe hamarosan Rachnee is visszacsókolt. Pár percig álltak így összeölelkezve, majd elengették egymást és kapkodó lélegzettel, csillogó szemekkel meredtek egymásra.

-Szeretlek.- súgta lesütött szemekkel Rachnee.

-Én is.- válaszolt őszintén Kurusu, majd lassan eltávolodtak egymástól, a fiú pedig egy kis habozás után a konyha felé vette az irányt.- Kérsz egy kis kávét?- kérdezte zavartan, s figyelmesen hátra nézett a válla fölött. A nő csak bólintott egyet,s vágyakozva nézett utána.

 _-Most már nem szólhatnak a lányok, hogy miért viszem fel a szobámba, mindenféle ok nélkül az Édesemet_ -gondolta elégedetten Rachnee, s perverz vigyorra húzódott a szája.

Szép is a szerelem...


End file.
